


Сделка

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Джек всего неделю в ТАРДИС. У него есть проблема и он, кажется, нашел легкое решение. Доктору есть что сказать по этому поводу.





	Сделка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/330462) by Yamx. 



> Переведено на Фандомную битву для команды Whoniverse-2017, бета - Sexy Thing.

Базар на Эстерине 5 кишит посетителями. Люди, казины, терпореты, раксакоркофаллапаторианцы (от которых Роза почему-то шарахалась, пока Доктор не объяснил ей что-то), уды, фендо и несколько рас, которых он раньше не встречал. Эра Огненного Голубя и впрямь стала золотым веком для этой планеты — самой оживленной торговой площадки в квадранте с процветающим туризмом и практически полным отсутствием политических конфликтов.

Именно то, о чем Роза попросила утром в консольной, когда Доктор предложил ей выбрать следующую остановку. «Что-нибудь интересное, с кучей странных инопланетян и все такое, и абсолютно точно без спасения бегством!» Доктора, похоже, последний пункт задел, и Джеку пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не напомнить повелителю времени, что за те восемь дней, что они путешествуют вместе, они посетили шесть планет, и на пяти из них им пришлось спасаться бегством. А единственная причина, по которой этого не пришлось делать на шестой, состояла в том, что ему удалось очаровать главного палача и уговорить отпустить их, если они пообещают никогда не возвращаться. Но ничего из этого Джек не сказал.

Он знает, что рано или поздно повелитель времени устанет от его общества и прикажет уходить — хотя теперь он относительно уверен, что его оставят в приличном космопорте, а не выбросят на захолустной планетке — и у него нет желания приближать этот момент. Ему здесь слишком нравится. Путешествовать в ТАРДИС, проводить время с этими двумя. Даже если он не совсем вписывается.

И он не может отрицать, что запал на Доктора. Да, Роза прекрасна и с ней весело, но каждый раз, когда повелитель времени смотрит на него или говорит с ним определенным тоном, у Джека перехватывает дыхание и что-то вздрагивает внутри. Влюбился как дура-школьница, чего с ним не случалось с тех пор, как он был дураком-школьником. Джек вздыхает. Он не настолько глуп, чтобы думать, будто из этого что-то выйдет. Но мечтать-то не вредно, правда?

В данный момент они мирно бредут по рынку, Роза держит Доктора за руку, а Джек идет в паре шагов позади. Доктор со спутницей настолько погружены в беседу, что порой Джеку кажется, они даже не заметят, если он исчезнет. Но периодически он видит, как Доктор оглядывается через плечо или Роза поворачивается на середине фразы, чтобы спросить:

— Ведь так, Джек?

То тут, то там Роза останавливается, изучая товары на прилавках — на базаре продают все, от еды, одежды, ювелирных изделий, книг и предметов искусства до технического оборудования и деталей космических кораблей. Несколько раз, когда Розу что-то особенно привлекает, Доктор передает торговцу монеты и жизнерадостно запихивает покупку в один из, судя по всему, бездонных карманов куртки. Роза улыбается и благодарит его, иногда обнимает, но Доктор лишь качает головой и выдает ворчливые замечания про обезьян, которых привлекает все блестящее. Роза смеется и легко хлопает его по руке, и получает в награду эту безумную улыбку, которую Джек находит чертовски сексуальной, хоть он никогда не решится сказать об этом Доктору.

Разумеется, Роза спокойно проходит мимо всех прилавков, полных гаджетов и технических деталей, в которых не терпится покопаться Джеку. Но, может, оно и к лучшему. Он уверен, что кто-то здесь продает то, что ему нужно, вот только у него ни кредита за душой. Все его имущество погибло вместе с кораблем. И хотя Доктор вроде рад побаловать Розу, Джек даже думать не хочет, что будет, если он попросит повелителя времени купить ему ксеро-темпоральный анализатор и звуковой набор векторной настройки. Не то чтоб в этом времени они так уж дорого стоили. Но после того, что он устроил в 1941-м, он не верит, что Доктор подпустит его близко к любой темпоральной технологии. Вот почему он держится подальше от консоли, когда Доктор пилотирует ТАРДИС. Джеку безумно хочется научиться управлять этим великолепным кораблем, или хотя бы быть допущенным помогать. Но после катастрофы, устроенной им с помощью его последнего корабля и медицинского модуля чула, он уверен — если он хоть заикнется об этом, Доктор выскажет все, что думает.

Внезапно Джека посещает идея. Возможно, есть способ получить то, что он хочет. Если они не слишком рано...

— Доктор, какой сейчас год?

— Тридцать шестой год Огненного Голубя, 5948 стандартной эры. А что?

— Просто любопытно, — пожимает плечами Джек, тщательно сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица, но внутри он ликует. Вот он, легкий выход. Не приятный, но легкий. — Ребята, а вы не будете возражать, если я немного поброжу тут в одиночку? Без обид, Роза, но коралловые сережки и шелковые перчатки не так уж сильно меня интересуют — по крайней мере, пока не окажутся на прекрасной женщине. — Последнюю фразу он добавляет с развратной улыбкой.

Роза пожимает плечами и смотрит на Доктора, который кивает.

— Мы пробудем тут какое-то время. Встретимся в ТАРДИС на закате?

Джек тоже кивает. До заката еще минимум четыре часа. Больше, чем надо, если поторопиться. Он бросает им обоим жизнерадостное «Пока» и сваливает, старательно сохраняя расслабленную и беспечную походку, пока между ними не оказывается несколько прилавков, скрывающих его от взглядов.

Затем он выпрямляется и спешит в том направлении, где, насколько он помнит, находится заведение Чоро. Зайти, заключить сделку, пройти обязательное медсканирование, получить штамп, найти одного из их клиентов с «эксклюзивными предпочтениями», убедиться, что они готовы хорошо заплатить за то, что получат, и через час с лишним он может поделить заработок с Чоро и купить нужное оборудование. Проще простого.

* * *

 

Через полчаса после наступления темноты Джек торопливо шагает к аллее, где припаркована ТАРДИС. Или была припаркована. Боже, он надеется, они еще не улетели. Не решили, что раз он опоздал — это его проблемы. Если бы только чертова хромая нога не замедляла так его шаг.

Он пытается убедить себя, что даже если их там нет, это не важно. Что Эстерин 5 хорошее место для старта, если он вновь окажется сам по себе. Что ТАРДИС все равно никогда не была большим, чем временное прибежище. Но мысленным взором он видит суровую фигуру в черной коже и с невозможными большими ушами, и знает, что будет вечно сожалеть, если из-за своего опоздания никогда больше не увидит ее.

Обогнув угол и заметив знакомую синюю будку, Джек вздыхает с облегчением. Он торопится к ней и дергает дверь. Она не заперта.

Внутри он обнаруживает Розу, устроившуюся на лавке возле консоли. Она спрыгивает с сидения и улыбается:

— Джек!

Доктор, низко склонившийся над консолью, лишь бросает на него взгляд и мрачно сообщает:

— Ну наконец-то! Я бы не стал ждать дольше.

Хотя Джек выпрямляется и натягивает маску беспечного счастья, внутри у него все обрывается. Они бы улетели без него. Ну конечно.

— Ага, — улыбается Роза. — Он уже собирался идти искать тебя. Прожужжал мне все уши о том, какие темные дела творятся здесь втайне. Я пыталась убедить его, что ты, наверное, просто потерял счет времени. Не у каждого же есть непогрешимые встроенные в сознание часы, верно?

Сердце Джека пропускает удар. Доктор собирался искать его? Значит ли это?... Но когда он смотрит на Доктора, повелитель времени кажется полностью поглощенным показаниями приборов на консоли.

Джек снова обращает внимание на Розу, которая все еще говорит:

— ...не было целых шесть часов и ты ничего не купил? Или ты где-то прячешь покупки? — Она с хитрой улыбкой медленно скользит взглядом по его телу.

Он улыбается в ответ. Игривый флирт между ними стал уже привычным, и оба знают, что это не всерьез.

— Что поделать, — пожимает он плечами, якобы беспомощно поднимая руки. — Трудно найти что-то действительно подходящее, имея мой безупречный вкус.

Роза открывает рот, чтобы наверняка ответить шуткой, но тут от консоли доносится резкий вздох и они поворачиваются. Доктор пристально смотрит на него, но тут же быстро моргает и переводит взгляд на Розу.

— Раз уж Капитан Медлительность наконец вернулся, может ты уберешь свои покупки? — он кивает на кучку сумок и пакетов у двери в коридор. Что-то есть в его голосе, чего Джек не может полностью уловить.

Он видит, что Роза собирается спросить, что происходит, но еще один, почти умоляющий взгляд Доктора заставляет ее закрыть рот и кивнуть.

— Да, конечно. А еще приму душ. Хорошая планета, Эстерин 5, но пыльная. — Она собирает свои покупки и уходит.

Только она исчезает, как Доктор в два быстрых шага пересекает расстояние между ними. Он хватает Джека за запястье и поворачивает его вверх. Смотрит на медицинский знак Чоро и что-то проскальзывает по его лицу, что-то нечитаемое. Он стискивает челюсти, затем поднимает глаза на Джека и цедит сквозь зубы:

— Медотсек. Быстро.

— Все в порядке, Доктор, я...

— Быстро! — Доктор на миг до боли сжимает его запястье, а затем отпускает, разворачивается и шагает к дверям. Джек спешит за ним, насколько может, хотя душа его уходит в пятки. Он не ожидал, что повелитель времени заметит маленький знак. До завтра он бы все равно стерся. И он уж точно не ожидал, что Доктор знает, что он означает. Теперь он понимает, что это было глупо. У повелителей времени превосходные органы чувств, а Доктор прожил на свете 900 лет.

Доктор бросает нетерпеливый взгляд через плечо, но замедляет шаг, заметив хромоту Джека. Джек хочет что-то сказать, что угодно, лишь бы нарушить тишину, но челюсти Доктора все еще с силой сжаты и он держится так напряженно, что любая фраза замирает на губах.

Они приходят в медотсек и Доктор запирает за ними дверь. Джек направляется к ближайшей койке, но Доктор жестом останавливает его.

— Раздевайся, — говорит он, и тон, которым это сказано, не допускает обычного для Джека ответа на такой приказ. Он послушно стаскивает футболку и джинсы. Больше на нем ничего нет.

Доктор обходит его кругом, разглядывая синяки и ссадины, порезы, опухшую щиколотку. Впервые на собственной памяти Джек чувствует себя действительно голым. Обычно он не против, если его видят без одежды, но напряженный взгляд Доктора и гнев, буквально волнами исходящий от него, превращают ситуацию в нечто иное.

Доктор берет сканер и проводит им вверх-вниз вдоль тела Джека. Затем он берет образец крови — Джек ожидает грубого обращения и искренне удивлен, когда руки Доктора оказываются осторожными и игла совсем не причиняет боли — и тоже прогоняет его через сканер. Какое-то время он изучает результаты.

— Что ж, по крайней мере, ты не подцепил никаких гадостей во время этого маленького приключения, — ворчит он.

— Да. Агентство Времени прививает...

— Ты не бессмертен, капитан! — отрезает Доктор, указывая на его раны.

— Я буду в порядке. Я...

— Да, будешь, если я об этом позабочусь. — Он берет в руки регенератор костной ткани и принимается за ребра Джека, затем за вывихнутую лодыжку. Он не смотрит Джеку в глаза. Затем он обрабатывает регенератором мягких тканей синяки и порезы, стискивая зубы сильнее, когда обнаруживает, как глубоки некоторые из них. Это занимает почти сорок пять минут, но он не произносит не слова. Джек тоже не смеет заговорить.

Закончив, Доктор откладывает регенератор и принимается копаться в ящике. Он все еще не смотрит на Джека.

— Одевайся и ложись, — приказывает он.

— Доктор, мне правда не нужно...

— Капитан, меня не касается, чем ты занимаешься в свободное время, но пока ты на борту моего корабля, ты будешь выполнять мои приказы. Одежда. Койка.

Джек подчиняется. Честно говоря, он изрядно устал. Однако его внимание привлекает фраза Доктора. Если того и впрямь не касается, что Джек делает вне ТАРДИС, почему он настолько зол?

Доктор подключает к нему пакет крови для переливания.

— Полностью совпадает с твоим типом.

Затем снова проводит над ним сканером. Закончив, отворачивается и направляется к двери.

— Доктор, пожалуйста, — зовет Джек.

Повелитель времени останавливается, но не поворачивается.

— Доктор, я прошу прощения. Я не думал, что ты знаешь. Или что тебя это заботит, честно говоря.

Доктор делает судорожный вдох и медленно поворачивается. Гнев в его глазах чуть утих, и смешан теперь с чем-то... с болью? Но почему?

— Я просто не понимаю, Джек. Такой симпатичный парень как ты. Есть же места получше, где можно найти себе... компанию. Даже учитывая твои... особые интересы.

Джек ошеломленно смотрит на него.

— Особые интересы? — Он качает головой. — Доктор, не то чтоб я не любил иногда чего-то пожестче, и да, с правильным партнером я не прочь подчиняться, но сегодняшнее находится за пределами того, что я считаю развлечением. Я пошел к Чоро не ради порции жесткого секса.

Доктор вздрагивает.

— Тогда почему? С чего тебе пришло в голову отправиться в такое место, если ты не искал... — Он замолкает.

Джек смотрит на Доктора с искренним изумлением. Ну не может же девятисотлетний повелитель времени быть настолько наивным.

— А ты как думаешь, Доктор? Почему люди обычно заключают сделку с Чоро?

Доктор явно не верит своим ушам.

— Ты сделал это ради денег? Ты позволил кому-то проделать с собой такое ради нескольких кредитов?

— Ради изрядного числа кредитов, вообще-то, — оправдывается Джек. — А что еще мне оставалось делать? Не то чтоб у меня было время прихватить ценности, когда мой корабль взорвался.

Доктор медленно качает головой.

— И тебе не пришло в голову попросить меня, глупая ты обезьяна?

— Попросить у тебя деньги? После всего, что ты уже сделал для меня? И я говорю не только о том, что ты разобрался с устроенной мной проблемой и спас мою шкуру — я говорю о том, что ты кормишь меня, обеспечиваешь меня одеждой, жильем...

— И все это не навело тебя на мысль, что меня заботит твое благополучие? Ради Рассилона, Джек, у меня достаточно денег чтобы купить весь этот чертов базар, если захочу. Или если ты захочешь.

Что? Доктор, кажется, только что сообщил, что купит ему все, что он захочет?

— Джек. — Доктор делает несколько шагов, останавливается рядом с койкой и внимательно смотрит на него. — Я знаю, заведение Чоро вполне законно. Покупатели должны четко обозначить, какого рода сделка их интересует, никого не заставят делать больше, чем он согласился, те кто готов на большее получают больше денег, и дело никогда не доходит до необратимых повреждений. Теоретически это работает. — Доктор опускает руку на плечо Джека, его взгляд становится суровым, голос повышается. — Но случается всякое. Мы оба это знаем. Вот почему там нет постоянных работников кроме бармена и охранников. Если одна из сделок плохо кончится, никто не заметит, что волонтер больше не появлялся. Потому что никто и не ожидает, что он вернется, получив деньги. Не все сделки заканчиваются хорошо.

Джек кивает.

— Я знаю. Я потому и опоздал.

Взгляд Доктора мрачнеет:

— Хочешь сказать, твой... покупатель... сделал больше, чем ты соглашался?

— Ну... нет... не совсем. Просто он проделал все очень тщательно. Я не думал, что это займет столько времени. — Он виновато вздыхает. — Все эти хлопоты, и к тому времени как я освободился, все лавки были уже закрыты и я даже ничего не купил.

Доктор закатывает глаза.

— И что же тебе так нужно было купить?

Джек прикидывает, не промолчать ли, но решает, что еще больше Доктор уже не разозлится.

— Ксеро-темпоральный анализатор и звуковой набор векторной настройки.

Доктор смотрит на него скептически:

— Джек, у меня на корабле их десятки. И гораздо лучшего качества, чем те, что можно найти на Эстерине 5. Открой любую кладовку в главном коридоре и с большой вероятностью парочка этих штук свалится тебе на голову.

Джек отводит глаза. Да, довод убедительный. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы он подумал об этом до того, как изобрел свой гениальный план.

— И что ты с ними делать собирался? У тебя вроде больше нет корабля, путешествующего во времени. И я уверен, ты достаточно умен, чтобы не пытаться что-то менять в ТАРДИС без моего разрешения. — Последняя фраза произнесена с легкой угрозой, достаточно, чтобы дать Джеку понять, что эту уверенность лучше не нарушать.  
Джек торопливо кивает, вытягивает левую руку, показывая наручный комп.

— Я хотел починить это.

— Твой сканер? Я думал, он работает нормально.

— Это по идее больше, чем сканер. Тут есть еще и телепорт, и... — Он медлит, но чувствует, что обязан сказать правду. — Тут есть устройство для путешествий во времени. Оно манипулирует временной воронкой.

— Ты путешествуешь по временной воронке с этой хлипкой штучкой? — Доктор шокирован. — Ты с ума сошел?

Он достает звуковую отвертку и, нахмурившись, начинает возиться с компом.

— Ну, вообще-то, это только для крайних случаев. Короткие прыжки, туда и обратно. Для всего остального полагалось использовать корабль. Проблема в том, что они отключили мой комп, когда я ушел из Агентства. Я успел заблокировать частоту прежде, чем они окончательно его вырубили, но телепорт и темпоральные схемы пострадали первыми.

Раздается громкий писк и Доктор прячет отвертку в карман.

— Готово.

Джек не знает, что сказать. Он долго смотрит на свой наручный комп, затем на Доктора. Затем опять на комп.

— Ты починил его?

— Я гений. Конечно я это могу.

— Я знал что ты можешь, я просто никогда не думал, что ты сделаешь это.

Доктор хмуро смотрит на него.

— Лучше уж я сделаю это, чем ты ради починки будешь устраивать опасные выходки вроде сегодняшней.

Джек недоверчиво качает головой.

— Как ты можешь настолько доверять мне?

— Ну... это, так сказать, подарок с условием. Если ты уйдешь, я снова все отключу.

На миг у Джека перехватывает дыхание. Доктор сказал «если ты уйдешь». Не «когда». Значит ли это то, на что он надеется?

— Но с нашим образом жизни, парень, мне будет спокойней, если у тебя на всякий случай будет карта бесплатного выхода из тюрьмы.

— Какая карта?

Доктор закатывает глаза.

— Старая земная метафора. Спроси как-нибудь у Розы.

Джек кивает и почесывает ухо. Разговор пошел совсем не так, как он представлял. Но он чувствует, что повелитель времени все еще зол, даже если с виду он и остыл.

— Итак... когда я получу остальное?

Теперь удивлен Доктор.

— Остальное что?

— Выволочку за мой поступок.

Доктор печально усмехается.

— Как я уже говорил, не мне решать, что ты делаешь со своим свободным временем. Я не имел права кричать на тебя. Даже если это и была не особо умная идея, ты взрослый человек и это твое тело. Не мое дело.

Хотя слова звучат уверенно, Джек видит по глазам Доктора, что это ложь. Ему не все равно. Что это — ханжество? Забота о его здоровье? Или же... да! Всего на миг он видит вспышку ревности в глазах Доктора. Он уверен в этом. А если он и ошибся... что ж, сегодня он уже несколько раз совершал глупости, что изменит еще одна?

— Было бы твоим, если б это зависело от меня.

Доктор замирает, уставившись на него.

— Что?

— Если бы это зависело от меня, мое тело было бы полностью твоим делом. — Он садится на койке и улыбается Доктору абсолютно недвусмысленной улыбкой.

Доктор открывает рот, потом закрывает. Затем вдруг шагает назад:

— Нет.

— О... — Черт, Джек был так уверен. Даже если у него и был какой-то шанс, теперь он его потерял. Что еще хуже, он, возможно, потерял свое место в команде ТАРДИС.

— Тебе не нужно платить мне.

Стоп, что?

— Джек... пока ты путешествуешь со мной, ты мой спутник. Это значит, что я в ответе за тебя. Еда, одежда, медицинское обслуживание, починка твоей техники — тебе не нужно ничего делать в уплату за это.

Черт. Одна сделка с Чоро и теперь Доктор считает, что проституция для него — образ жизни? Он встает и на миг сожалеет, что Доктор заставил его одеться. Глядя Доктору прямо в глаза и позаботившись, чтобы голос его не вызывал никаких сомнений, он произносит:

— Я знаю это.

Доктор делает еще шаг назад.

— Тогда почему?...

Джек быстро шагает к нему, но не прикасается. Доктор и так, похоже, готов сбежать.

— Потому что я этого хочу.

— Джек... — Он видит, как в глазах Доктора проносится целая буря эмоций. — Ты уверен?

Он в жизни ни в чем не был настолько уверен. Он кивает.

— Потому что, — торопливо продолжает Доктор, — если мы сделаем это, то... Джек, я не такой, как ты. Для меня в этом нет ничего обыденного. Если ты мой, то ты мой. Никаких глупых сделок, никаких приключений на стороне, никаких лихих поцелуев. Проклятье, я наверняка буду ворчать даже на флирт с другими, хотя признаю, что это моя проблема, не твоя. Но что-то серьезнее флирта и... нет, ничего серьезнее просто не должно быть, потому что я не смогу с этим справиться. И я понимаю, что для тебя все иначе, и...

Доктор такой милый, когда вот так бормочет. И все же пора его прервать.

— Сделка.

— Ч-что?

— Никаких загулов, никаких поцелуев, ничего серьезнее флирта, и за тот ты будешь ворчать. Меня устраивает. — Он ослепительно улыбается Доктору.

Тот несколько раз моргает, не находя слов. Затем спрашивает, словно не веря услышанному:

— Ты уверен? Ты не будешь скучать?

— То, что я получу, того стоит. Абсолютно. — Джек улыбается, не в силах сдержать радость. — Если я твой, то я твой. — Он придвигается, напрашиваясь на поцелуй. — Сделка?

Мгновение Доктор совершенно неподвижен, затем он придвигается, впиваясь в Джека губами, языком, но главное — взглядом. Он целуется словно голодающий, дорвавшийся до еды, и Джек задумывается, как давно Доктор этого не делал. Когда поцелуй прерывается, повелитель времени долго вопросительно смотрит на Джека, затем кивает.

— Сделка.

Джек улыбается и лицо Доктора расплывается в такой знакомой безумной улыбке, от которой у Джека внутри все замирает. И на этот раз эта улыбка для него.

— Ну что... — Джек соблазнительно улыбается и теребит язычок молнии. — Не желаешь ли проверить товар?

Взгляд Доктора полон заботы:

— А ты способен? После сегодняшнего?

Джек пожимает плечами.

— Ты вылечил синяки. А помимо них, честно говоря, со мной ничего такого не случилось. Да, это было жестко, за пределами того, что я бы назвал приятным, но ничего такого, что меня бы всерьез заботило. Честно. — Заметив сомнение во взгляде Доктора он добавляет. — Помни — я сам вызвался.

Доктор вздрагивает:

— Глупая обезьяна.

— Ну, я же не знал, что есть варианты получше.

— Вот я и говорю. Глупо. — Доктор прикусывает мочку его уха — осторожно, но достаточно сильно, чтобы почувствовать.

Джек хмыкает:

— Значит, хорошо, что я больше не в свободном доступе?

Доктор хватает его за плечи и целует сильно, несдержанно, почти яростно. Но мимо внимания Джека не проходит факт, что палец Доктора лежит на его горле, проверяя, чтобы он свободно дышал. Джек не врал — он не прочь подчиняться во время секса, а с правильным партнером ему это даже нравится. Он подозревает, что это все ему понравится очень и очень.


End file.
